


Freckles

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy dorks, Fluffy drabble, Freckle counting, adrienette fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy drabble I did with an idea I got suddenly last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

Marinette yawned loudly, stretching her arms high above her head. A sly grin crept onto Adrien's face as he began to tickle Marinette's under arms causing the blue eyed girl to giggle and laugh loudly as she tried to squirm away from her partner. 

"ADREIN!" Marinette yelled out in surprise 

"Yes my lady?" Adrein smirked, still tickling her

"Stop it! It's not funny!" Marinette whined, squirming and giggling under his touch

"Then why are you laughing?" Adrien asked as he pulled his hands away from her under arms, wrapping his arms around her waist. Marinette leaned forward and picked up a magazine and used it to gently smack Adrien over the head with it

"Naughty kitty, bad bad little boy" Marinette scolded, kissing his nose as she withdrew the magazine she rested against his forehead

"I'm sorry bugaboo" Adrien smiled. Plagg turned to Tikki who was sat on the arm of the sofa and made a gagging face, causing   
Tikki to gently shove him. 

"Ew you two are so disgusting! Get a room!" Plagg called out to the pair

"Plagg, leave them alone, I think they're adorable" Tikki replied, causing Marinette and Adrien to go bright red. Adrien winked at Marinette and leant over and whispered something in her ear, she nodded and he pulled away again. 

"Mari, I think Plagg is right, I think we should go and get a room" Adrien purred softly, shifting his body around so he was on all fours on the sofa with Marinette underneath him. 

"Mmm, mon chaton, I do believe you're right" Marinette's voice was softer as she tried to stiffle a giggle as they messed with Plagg, it seemed to be working as a horrified expression crossed the Kwami's face. Tikki giggled which made Adrien look up and he spotted Plagg's expression which caused him to burst out laughing. Plagg huffed as he turned away and floated into the kitchen. 

Adrien awoke with a start, he glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, groaning at the fact that it was only two fourty five in the morning. He rolled over and smiled as the moon light shining through his bedroom window on Marinette, illuminating her face. 

"She's so beautiful" Adrien whispered to nobody. He propped himself up and laid a hand on her face. He began to gently place a finger on each freckle, counting them as he did so...

"One, two, three, four..." 

"What are you doing kitty?" Marinette yawned, waking up to Adrien's gentle touch. 

"Sorry princess, I didn't mean to wake you" Adrien whispered to her

"Doesn't answer my question, what were you doing?" Marinette repeated

"I was just admiring your beauty... And I was counting your freckles" Adrien told her, whispering the last part. Marinette scooted in closer to him and draped his arm over her shoulder 

"I love you so much my silly kitty"


End file.
